


[M4F] Magic Treehouse

by aliceiea



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Friends to Lovers, Possesive, Rape, Restraints, Slapping, Yandere, confessed feelings, drugged, good girl, reassurance, rough, slow, treehouse sex?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29205978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliceiea/pseuds/aliceiea
Summary: [M4F] [Script Offer] Magic Treehouse [Rape] [Friends to Lovers] [Confessed Feelings] [Slow] [Reassurance] [Good Girl] [Fingering] then [Yandere] [Rough] [Possesive] [Drugged] [Restraints] one [Slap] [Treehouse Sex?]synopsis: you take your childhood best friend to your old treehouse that you’ve spent the last week refurbishing. After eating some snacks and catching up, you decide you’re finally ready to confess some feelings that you’ve had for a long time."I’m going to fuck you baby, hard and fast, and you’re going to like it. You’re going to moan for me and beg for more because you’re my good little girl."
Kudos: 28





	[M4F] Magic Treehouse

Yeah, we’re almost there.

I know, I know, it’s dark and cold, but I wanted to surprise you. It’ll be worth it once we get there, I promise.

You’re going to love it. I spent all week setting it up for us.

[pause]

You really don’t have any idea where we’re going? Honestly, I thought you would have figured it out by now.

This particular path doesn’t strike any… childhood memories for you?

Hah well, I’m sure you’ll remember once we get there.

[pause]

An occasion? [pause] Well… no, not really. 

[laugh] What? I can’t just do something nice to surprise my friend?

Woah, ok. I think you need to lay off the true-crime documentaries. This is a  _ nice  _ surprise, I promise. There will be no sharp objects waiting for you at our destination.

And speaking of destination… we’re here!

Well, yeah, you don’t see anything because you’re looking at the ground. Look up.

It’s our old treehouse!

Seriously, I don’t know how you didn’t catch on right away. I thought for sure you’d figure it out the second we started walking down the path.

Yeah, I guess it has been a long time since we’ve been out here together. 

That’s not important right now, though. What is important is all the work I put into cleaning and redecorating it this week. 

I thought we could take a trip down memory lane and spend the night. I got everything we need, so you don’t have to worry about that. 

So… what do you say? Want to have a sleepover, just like old times?

Ok, ok, I know that face, but before you say no… take a look inside. I really decked the place out. You’ll be impressed, I know you will.

Pleaseeee… [pause] 

Yes! Ok, let’s go.

Oh, and don’t worry about the stairs. I know they look a bit rickety, thanks to the rain, but I’ve been climbing on them all week, they work fine.

[pause]

Tada! 

So, what do you think? I did a pretty good job, didn’t I?

I washed the walls and swept the floors to make sure no bugs were hiding anywhere. I got us these sleeping bags and a few extra blankets because I know you get cold at night.

Uh.. oh! I also got us some snacks, and I brought my laptop so we can watch a few movies. I have everything ready, and all I need now is my favorite girl.

...and that’s you! 

Soo...! What do you say… for old times?

I knew you’d want to! Tonight is going to be so much fun, it’ll be just like the summer we built this thing.

Here, let me just get all the snacks out. 

I would have set everything out early, but I didn’t want any animals or bugs to get into our food. 

I got all your favorites, or at least I hope so. 

Can you roll out the sleeping bags and pile up all the blankets while I get these snacks sorted out? You can pick out a movie after.

Thanks.

[short pause]

Ok, snacks are good to go. Wanna sit? 

Hmm, yeah, it is a little chilly. Here, let me wrap you up in a few more blankets.

Cozy? 

Good, you can cuddle up to me too, if you want. I’d be happy to provide you some body warmth [laugh]. 

So, ok don’t get mad, but I might have lied to you earlier.

What? No.. not about that. No real-life crime documentary here. There's... uh, something I wanted to tell you, and I thought that this would be a good place.

Ok, well, uh… I feel kind of silly admitting this, and now that we’re here, this whole thing feels very extravagant but… I’ve kind of had a thing for you for a long time.

Uh, yeah, like a crush.

Since the summer we built this, that’s why I brought you here. Surprise, I guess.

[pause]

Really…? [relieved] Oh, that’s so nice to hear. 

...Why didn’t I tell you? Why didn’t you tell me?!

Ok, that’s a fair point. I guess you are the shy one.

I don’t know why I didn’t tell you, honestly. I guess I was just scared, you know? I didn’t want it to affect our friendship if you didn’t feel the same way, and I guess it just seemed like the best option at the time was to keep it a secret.

I’m glad I told you, too.

[laugh] Ok, well even if I didn’t  _ need _ the treehouse to impress, it was still a nice touch, right?

[sarcastically] Oh, and now you’re lying! [laugh] It was a  _ beautiful  _ touch, and you know it.

Hmm...

Can I.. kiss you? I hope this isn’t crossing any boundaries, but I mean after that conversation we just had…

[kiss] 

Mmm, that was nice. You have really.. [kiss] soft lips.

Fuck, you look so good. 

Come sit in my lap?

That’s a good girl. Oh, sorry, is that ok? Me calling you a good girl?

[kiss] Good. Just tell me if I do anything to make you uncomfortable, ok? I want to make you feel good tonight.

I know it’s cold, so I’m going to do my best to keep you warm while I do this, but I need to get my hands on your body.

I’m just going to slip my hand inside your shirt… and [kiss] kiss your [kiss] neck 

That’s my good girl. Your breasts feel so good in my hands. 

Do you like this? When I touch your body like this?

You know, this wasn’t part of my plan, but I’m glad that feel comfortable enough with me to do this.

Mmm, it feels good when you squirm around on my lap like that. Is it because I’m toying with your nipples, baby? Is that why you’re so squirmy for me?

Yeah? I wonder how squirmy you’ll get when my hand finds its way down to your sweet little pussy… 

[fingering sfx]

Oh, that’s a good girl. You’re so wet for me. 

Mmm, don’t worry, baby. You’re doing such a good job.

It feels good, doesn’t it? Having my fingers inside of you. Moving in and out... so slowly.

That’s it. Don’t hold back. I want you to tell me how good it feels. 

I love hearing your sweet little moans, knowing that they’re all for me.

It turns me on so much. 

Oh? Do you like hearing that you’re making me hard? 

Mmm, [kiss], well you are. You’re making me rock fucking hard. 

I love making you feel like this.

Faster? Of course, I can go faster for my good girl. 

Oh, that’s it.

I love how you feel when you squeeze around my fingers like that. Do you think you can take another one?

Mmm, three fingers inside my good girl, that’s it.

All I can think about is how good you’re going to feel around my cock. So wet and tight for me.

I’ve fantasized about this for a long time, you know. Having you be my good girl. Getting to see and feel you like this. All these years… 

And you didn’t disappoint, not one bit. You’re just as perfect as I thought you’d be, as I dreamt you’d be. 

Moaning in my ear while I fuck you with my fingers… trying to buck up into my hand to get my fingers deeper inside of you. It feels so good, doesn’t it?

**[yandere creepy tone switch here]**

**Fuck, you’re perfect. Every inch of you, and now you’re all mine, forever.**

Yes, forever, baby. Mmm, I feel you squeezing my fingers. Are you close?

Don’t worry about what I said baby, just worry about how good you feel. I want you to cum for me.

Cum all over my fingers, baby. Now. 

That’s it, good girl, that’s it.

So sweet...

[fingering sfx stops]

Shh, baby, it’s ok. I know you feel a little dizzy. Just relax, and lean into me.

You don’t need to worry, it’s only the drugs that I put into your snacks. They’re just going to put you to sleep for a bit, ok? You’ll be alright, I promise. I’d never do anything to hurt you.

Ah, no, stop. Don’t struggle. It’s too late now…

I know, I promised, but sometimes you have to break the promises you make to help the ones that you love.

[kiss] That’s it, good girl. Close your eyes and let yourself sleep.

[opt. sound fades out]

[pause to indicate time passing]

[opt. sound fades in]

Baby? Are you awake?

Oh, there you are. You know, you look so cute when you sleep. 

Hey, stop it, here’s no use in struggling against the rope. It won’t break, I promise. You’re stuck here until I untie you, which isn’t happening. So give it a rest. I don’t want you to hurt yourself.

You know why I’m doing this, silly. I have to have you, and now I know that you feel the same way about me… it’s perfect.

Yes, you do, don’t lie. You love me, and that’s the way it’s meant to be. If you didn’t, you wouldn’t be here right now, and you know it.

[slap]

Stop it. Stop lying to me… to yourself. 

I know… I know you don’t mean those things that you’re saying, that you just want to hurt me, but I won’t have it.

If you can’t stay quiet on your own, then I’ll make you stay quiet. I would never want to hurt you, but I’ll do what I have. Ok?

That’s better… much better. 

Mmm [kiss], I loved having you cum all over my fingers earlier. So shy and so innocent.. so  _ sweet _ .

This time, though, I don’t want you to cum all over my fingers. I want you to cum on my cock. 

I’m going to fuck you baby, hard and fast, and you’re going to like it. You’re going to moan for me and beg for more because you’re my good little girl.

I’m just going to… slide inside you...

[sex sfx]

Oh, fuck. 

That’s it, just as tight as I imagined.

Tell me you like it. I want to hear you say it.

I told you not to lie. Now, tell me how much you like my cock fucking you.

Tell me. I won’t ask you again.

That’s what I want to hear. My good girl.

I know it feels good.

In and out… nice and fast. Pounding into your little pussy.

All while you’re tied up so pretty for me… a dream come true.

Oh, fuck, you feel so good.

I love that we can feel good like this together.. just the two of us, forever.

Mmm, just like that.

Oh fuck, I felt that.. You squeezing around me like that… are you close?

Mmm, my good girl is going to cum for me again.

Aw, baby, don’t shake your head. I can tell that you are. I can always tell.

There’s no shame in cumming for me, love, so let it out. Let it all out and cum all over my cock while I fuck you.

I know you need to, and I know you won’t be able to hold it much longer, so be a good girl and do as I say…

Cum for me.

That’s a good girl. So fucking tight for me…

No, baby, I’m not going to stop. In fact, I’m going to start going faster.

I need to cum, too. Don’t be selfish.

Mmm, fuck. My tight pussy.

Not just yet, I’m not ready to cum yet. I want to savor this moment, our first time together.

I’ll never forget it, and you’ll never forget it, this is special. It’s the start of a long and happy life together.

Fuck, you feel so good, baby.

Mmm, I’m getting close…

I’m going to cum for you…

Fuck, I’m so close…

I’m-fuck, I’m cumming.

[orgasm]

Mmm, fuck.

You look so pretty wearing my cum like that, baby. So pretty.

Untie you? Oh, baby, don’t be silly. You know that I can’t do that, not yet, anyway.

Ssh, baby, it’s ok. I know you don’t like the rope, but I can’t, not just yet. It’s not safe, especially seeing how you reacted today. 

You need time, ok? Time to adjust to your new life, and that’s ok, but I won’t have you trying to run off on me. 

Nothing bad is going to happen to you, don’t worry. I’ll be sleeping on the floor, right next to you, all night. I’ll keep you safe. 

Right now, though, right now you need to sleep. I know you’ve had a long, tiring night. One with a lot of new changes. So close your eyes, and get some rest. I’ll be right here in the morning, I promise.

[kiss] Goodnight, gorgeous. 


End file.
